


all these years

by peachygreen (fairiesbyte)



Series: twitter prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Dan, jealous little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: Dan clenched his teeth and watched Phil as he stood across the room, talking with some guy against the bar.  No, Dan ground his molars together, flirting with some guy against the bar.  He fingered the condensation on the outside of his beer, nodding absentmindedly at whatever the person talking to him was saying.It was all his fault of course.  Wait, Dan had to physically stop his hands from shaking in anger, it wasn’t his fault.  It was the vodka’s fucking fault





	all these years

Enough was enough. 

Dan clenched his teeth and watched Phil as he stood across the room, talking with some guy against the bar.No, Dan ground his molars together, _flirting_ with some guy against the bar.He fingered the condensation on the outside of his beer, nodding absentmindedly at whatever the person talking to him was saying.

It was all his fault of course.Wait, Dan had to physically stop his hands from shaking in anger, it wasn’t his fault.It was the vodka’s fucking fault.

But why was Phil surprised?This was VidCon!They always got drunk at VidCon!Of course, they didn’t always end up playing truth or dare and drunkenly making out until they fell asleep together at VidCon…but still!

But Phil knew it was the vodka, that was what he had said that morning.

_I’m sorry Dan,_ he’d said acting as if it was no big deal, _it was the drink.You know how I can get._

That sentence had made Dan so angry in that moment.Of course he’d laughed it off, but inside he’d wanted to scream.Why?Wasn’t that what he had wanted?

No.Dan suddenly felt extremely sure of this fact.That wasn’t what he wanted.

They’d known each other for over 7 years, and Dan was tired of hiding the fact that for most of that time, he’d been desperately, stressfully, distressingly in love with Phil. _He was in love with Phil!_

“Dan?Dan!”Whoever he was talking to waved a hand in front of his face.“Are you even listening to me?”

“I’m sorry,” Dan blurted, overly loudly.“I’ve got to…”He couldn’t even be bothered to finish his excuse, already striding over to where his best friend was standing.

“Hey!” Someone yelled as he pushed by them, but Dan just waved them away.He had finally gotten up the courage and he had to act on it before it slipped out of his grasp again.

Finally, Dan reached the bar and he stepped in between Phil and who he was talking to.

“Hey-“ The man started, but Dan just held up a hand.

“Dan, what are you-“ 

Dan interrupted him.“Can I talk to you for a mo?” Phil’s brows drew together.

“Okay,” he said slowly, laughing a little awkwardly and looking around. 

Dan ignored all the people staring at them and drew in a deep breath, gathering his courage.

“It wasn’t because I was drunk,” he said entirely too loudly.

Phil’s eyes widened and Dan felt nervousness flutter up in his chest, but he continued.

“I didn’t kiss you because I was drunk.”He heard someone gasp behind him and ignored the panic in Phil’s blue eyes.“I kissed you because I was in love with you.”

It felt like the entire room went quiet.75 slightly tipsy you tubers gathered in a room and it felt like you could hear a pin drop.

“I’m in love with you,” Dan said.

“Dan, I-“ Phil looked around nervously.“There are-“

“I’m tired of hiding Phil,” Dan felt like everyone in the room could hear his heart beating. “I feel like I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you waiting for me at Manchester station.”His nails dug into his palms.“I know you don’t feel the same but I’m tired of pretending, I’m tired of living with you and eating breakfast you and laughing with you while you just see me as a friend,” Dan’s voice broke on the last word and as whispers started up behind him, is confidence flickered and went out.“I just wanted you to know,” he whispered as he turned on the ball of his foot and practically ran out of the room. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, he hoped no one had vlogged that.

“Dan wait!”He heard Phil yell as the door shut behind him.But Dan ignored him, booking it down the hall.Why did Phil have to follow him?Why couldn’t he just leave him to his utter humiliation.

“Dan,”he felt Phil’s long spindly fingers clamp on his shoulder and spin him around, almost pinning him to the wall.“Dan, wait a second.”

Dan’s lip trembled and he interrupted Phil before he could say anything else.“Phil just leave me alone, I let the drink get to me,” he tried to laugh it off, but the joke fell flat as Phil just stared at him with an unreadable look in his eye.“What?” Dan asked bitingly, giving up on ignoring the problem.“Come to pity me?Come to make the poor little boy feel better because the big famous youtube doesn’t-“The rest of what he said was muffled because Phil’s pale hand had clamped over his lips.

“Shut up,” Phil said steadily, staring straight into Dan’s wide eyes.“I can’t believe you didn’t know,” he said almost in wonder. 

“Ew!”He let go wiping his hand on the leg of his jeans.“What did you do that for?” Phil scowled.

“Know what?”Dan demanded.

Phil’s expression softened and he almost let out a little laugh.“You have to be the only one who didn’t know.”

Dan felt his face grow hot.“If you’re just gonna make fun of me-“

“I’m in love with you,” Phil said simply.

Dan’s breath caught in his throat and he made a really unattractive choking noise.“You-“

“I think I’ve been in love with you since you sent me that very first Twitter message,” Phil smiled, taking Dan’s limp hand in his and holding it tight.

“You,” Dan’s mind was racing a million miles a minute.“So all these years…”

“Yes,” Phil’s face stretched into a grin, his tongue poking out of the corner of his teeth.

Dan tightened his grip on Phil’s hand and smiled back.

“Oh we’ve been enormous idiots.”


End file.
